Emmydisney17's Little Red Riding Emmy
by emmydisney17
Summary: Based on the fairy tale "Little Red Riding Hood". Emmy is off to see her best friend wearing her red hood and cape and Dracula wants to make Emmy his meal. Not if a certin monster has anything to say about it


**Emmydisney17's Little Red Riding Emmy**

First we we see a purple book with a picture of a hood on the cover as a voice narrated to us while the book opened.

_**Once upon a time there lived a girl named Emmydisney17, or to her friends, Emmy for short. When her best friend Jessy Krelborn gave her a red hood to syboylize their vore friendship Emmy wore it whenever the cold seasons came or just for fun. On this day her freind was'nt feeling well so she decided to bring a basket of goodies to her sick friend.**_

Next we see a girl skipping along the way with a smile on her face. She was an 18 year old girl with brown hair and eyes wearing a fishing hat, a purple shirt, blue pants black to white shoes and (For this story) a long red hood attached to a cape. This is Emmydisney17 AKA Emmy.

As she was humming a song while skipping down a road she heard a growling sound. She looked around then realized that the sound came from her belly, she was hungry. "Boy do i get hungry fast." Emmy said as she rubbed her tummy as it kept grumbling for food "I'm sure Jessy won't mind if i ate a few goodies. After all i can easily restock it without going to the store."

Emmy sat down under a shady tree and opened the basket. As Emmy ate she got carried away and her stomach grew into a nicely rounded bulge that made her look like she was having a baby, not even her shirt could cover it but Emmy didn't care, she was hungry.

As she ate something watched her from the tree she was under. It was a demon bat named Dracula (Van Helsing) he licked his lips hungily as he watched his soon-to-be snack's stomach grew bigger as his own groaned in hunger.

He landed next to the girl and said "Hello there." "Hi." Emmy said. "My that's quite a belly you got." Drackula said rubbing the girl's plump stomach softly while licking his lips. Emmy noticed and got up, rubbing her belly saying "I've got to be going by now, bye." "Wait," Dracula said "Where are you going?" "To Jessy's house not to... (Yawn!) far ahead of the (Yawn.) road." Emmy said, starting to become very sleepy due to her stomach needing energy to digest her lunch.

Dracula saw this and a plan hatched into his mind "You look tired, how about a rest?" Emmy yawned and the bat placed her under another tree as she fell fast asleep. Emmy's belly stuck out and the bat licked it lightly "Almost there." he told himself.

* * *

With Emmy asleep Dracula stole the hood and flew over to Jessy's house. He put on the hood and said, mimicking Emmy's voice "It's me, let me in best friend."

Jessy looked out the window to see Emmy's cape and thought it was Emmy. "Come in." Suddenly Dracula barged in and chared! "Surprise!" the bat shouted but Jessy moved out of the way and got her Hyde potion. She drank it and became Oogiejess Hyde **"Where's my Little Supper?" **The monster demanded but she/he didn't see the frying pan in the bat's hand until...

**WHACK! BONG!**

With stars curling her head Oogiejess fell to the floor with a hard thud with a goofy smile on her face. "Your not the only one who has lots of surprises in store toots." Dracula said.

* * *

Emmy woke up to quickly realize her beloved hood was missing and her stomach had shrank a little but it was still big. "What happened?" Emmy asked "Oh yeah, i've got to get to Jessy's house."

* * *

Emmy arrived at Jessy's house and saw her red hood worn by who she thought was Jessy "How did Jessy get my cape?" Emmy asked as she entered the room. "Jessy?" "Come in!" said a cheery voice that almost sounded like Jessy. As Emmy walked closer to the hooded figure she noticed a few things wrong with her friend.

"Jessy, look how high you are."

"The Better to loom over you my friend."

"Jessy, what big bat like ears you have!"

"The better to hear things with buddy of mine."

"Jessy, what big jaws you have!"

"The better to... SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!"

Dracula grabbed Emmy and swallowed her down until the paniced girl made a bulge in his belly when she was inside. Licking his lips Dracula drummed his hands across his gullet as Emmy paniced inside and screamed but the sound was muffled. His belly did a lot of wild movements as his meal refused to sit still "Lively thing." Dracula said rubbing his extended jerking belly "But i bet she won't last long." the bat went into Jessy's room and sat on the bed, letting his tummy be shown as he layed on his back for a rest to digest his meal.

* * *

A moment later Aaron, Jessy's boyfriend came and saw Jessy (Back in her human form) lying on the floor next to the door of the kitchen and ran to her side. "Jessy! Are you okay? Wake up!" Jessy woke up and said "What happened?" then Jessy saw Emmy's hood and a pile of drool next to it leading to her bedroom. Jessy and Aaron ran to Jessy's room and gasped when they saw Dracula with a huge mound still in deep sleep.

"Emmy!" Jessy said she ran to the bat's belly and said "Emmy! Emmy! Can you hear me? Emmy? Little Supper!" but the only responce she got was the sounds of a full stomach. "Oh no..." Jessy gasped she teared up and hugged the stomach crying. Aaron went up to her and his girlfriend lept into his arms, crying on him for comfert "I'm sorry."

Suddenly they heard a muffled shout and Aaron asked "Who's there?" the muffed sound came again and the two saw the orb in the bat's tummy move slowly "Emmy?" Jessy asked the belly wobbled softly, as if to say 'yes', and Jessy smiled "My Little Supper!" she cried as she gave the belly a hug and a few kisses "I'm so glad your not digested Emmy!" Jessy said Aaron looked at the stomach and rubbed it saying "It's me Aaron, don't worry, we'll get you out of there." he spotted a carving knife and got an idea.

* * *

A moment later Emmy was now out of the bat's cut opened belly and Jessy hugged her tight "My dearest Little Supper, i don't know what i've done if anything happened to you." "It's good to see you again too." Emmy said. After Aaron sewed the stomach and said "What are we going to do with him?" "I know just the thing." Jessy said.

* * *

Later Oogiejess licked her lips as she rubbed her bat filled gullet with delight. Her stomach groaned as it digested the bat and on his/her belly were Aaron and Emmy**. "Now that nasty bat will never ever eat my pricous Little Supper ever again." **Oogiejess said as her belly rumbled happily in agreement. "Thanks for everything you guys." Emmy said "Hey," Aaron said "What are friends for?" Then the monster's tummy shifted and Aaron almost fell but Emmy grabbed him and pulled him back... doing so accidently made the two kiss cheeks! Oogiejess gasped when she saw this and growled angrily "It's ok Kou." Aaron said quickly "It was just an accident." "Besides, he's more your type... and at least it wasn't our lips." Than made Oogiejess smiled again.

After Dracula was digested Oogiejess placed Emmy's hood back on her friend and said **"Is there anything else i can do for my dear Little Supper?" **Emmy's stomach growled hungrily and said "I'm getting hungry." Aaron came to them just as his belly growled "Heh, i'm hungry too." then an even louder growl emerged from the monster's stomach **"I'm starvin'! Maybe there's a way we can solve this."**

* * *

Later on Emmy's body was covered in cinnamon and suger like a cinnamon bun and Aaron's was slathered with toffe. **"Now, which one of you should i eat first?" **Oogiejess asked. "Me!" Aaron and Emmy chanted but Oogiejess made up her mind. **"I'll eat my Aaron first." **Emmy looked disapointed as she watched Aaron get eaten by his girlfriend. Oogiejess's stomach rumbled as Aaron moved around in the monster **"Emmy, you're next**." Emmy smiled and Oogiejess swallowed her whole, sending her right into her friend's stomach with Aaron.

Oogiejess sat down, cradling and rubbing his/her gullet happily while her two loved ones she treasured moved inside her and sighed. Then his/her belly shifted and the monster let out a belch that shook her own mammoth belly while Aaron and Emmy giggled **"It's so good to have a boyfriend and a best friend who love (Huccup!) Vore as much as (Huccup!) i do. (Burp!)" **Oogiejess said as she gave her stuffed stomach a kiss.

Then her tummy's meals started tickling the monster and she laughed while holding her squrming stomach.

**And so they all lived happily (Hiccup!) Ever after. The End.**

We see the book close and see that the narrator was Oogiejess all along and was inside Emmy's bed with her friend still inside. Oogiejess felt Emmy sleeping inside her and gave her tummy a motherly kiss **"Good night Little Supper." **The monster kissed her stomach one last time and fell back to sleep, protecting Emmy from harm inside her stomach.

**THE END**


End file.
